<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforeseen need to be known by flowerthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910682">Unforeseen need to be known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerthought/pseuds/flowerthought'>flowerthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, anxiety about writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerthought/pseuds/flowerthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me, using Todd as a way to get my words out about how hard I find it to write poetry, more likely than you think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unforeseen need to be known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have the same kind of writing anxiety that Todd has, so I tried to use him as a way to explain my feelings of when you actaully create something you dont hate and it takes you by surprise. Idk why, but its easier to write your feelings when you are hidding behind someone else that struggles with the same thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, the words didn’t make him want to die<br/>
He wasn’t sure where the sudden pride came from<br/>
But it all felt like a lie</p>
<p>The words he had written down by his own hand<br/>
Were did they come from?<br/>
This was a feeling he couldn’t understand</p>
<p>How could his brain actually like something he was creating?<br/>
Where was the doubt?<br/>
Was it in between the words, just waiting?</p>
<p>The words screamed at him to be shared<br/>
But could he do that<br/>
What if no one cared?</p>
<p>Uncovering himself for another pair of eyes<br/>
They need to be seen<br/>
Took him by surprise </p>
<p>Maybe he should use this sudden courage for what it was worth<br/>
And hope that it didn’t make him want<br/>
To be buried in the dirt</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>